Let It Snow
by LiddleKitteh
Summary: The so-far-unnamed main character wakes to discover a stranger in her home. (After prompting from my readers, I've decided to continue the story! Be on the lookout for Chapter 2 within the next few days!)


I'm not exactly sure how to start. I mean, I guess it doesn't really matter, because you're not going to believe any of what you're reading. You're going to think I'm some fangirl, just making up a story to satisfy some weird kink. To be honest, I don't really believe it, myself.

I guess in the end, it's up to you to decide what to believe or not.

It was mid-January. The weather had been unnaturally warm; mid-50's and 60's. I didn't even bother turning on the heat; who wants to pay that bill, when it's barely even nippy out?  
When I went to bed, in just plaid, flannel shorts and a tank top, I was thoroughly comfortable. I even ended up kicking off the comforter, because I got too warm!  
Sometime in the night, I woke up shivering. Jeez, it was cold! Half asleep, I got up and ventured downstairs to the thermostat. The house was dark, but I could still see my breath in front of my face. How had it gotten so cold, so quickly? It had to be a 20 degree difference!  
I reached the living room, and flipped on the table lamp. The warm light made the temperature of the house seem almost comical. I scurried over to the thermostat, and sure enough, it was a chilly 32 degrees in there! I set the temperature to 72, and flipped the switch from "Off" to "Emergency Heat." A couple of seconds later, I heard the heater rumble to life.  
_Yipe, yipe!_ My corgi Benji came hopping down the steps, and nearly knocked me off my feet. The heater coming on must have spooked him, because he was scratching at the patio door, trying to get out. Whatever, I'll let him out to use the bathroom, and calm down.  
And that's when I noticed it. Outside, everything was a serene white. It must have snowed about three inches. There were no footprints, just a solid white covering over everything. I quickly let Benji out to tinkle and calm down. When he was done, he came back up to the door, but wouldn't come in. He just stood there whimpering.  
"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, scooping him up, "It was just the heater. You're okay." I closed the patio door, and sat him down. He immediately pressed himself against my legs, and (_is he glaring?_) stared at the stairs, whimpering. _Weird dog,_ I thought to myself.

I started up the steps, only to have Benji run ahead of me. _What the hell is wrong with him?_  
When I reached the top, I found Benji standing outside my wide-open bedroom door, growling. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I walked over and bent down to him, running a hand comfortingly over his back. I looked at his face, and he was glaring, teeth bared, into my room. When I followed his gaze, I discovered something terrifying. There was someone sitting on my bed!  
From where I stood, I could see that he was wearing a a dark hoodie, and darker pants. His hood was up, and his ankles and arms were crossed. I'm sorry, but who the hell break into someone's home to lounge on their bed?!  
"Who the hell are you?! How did you get in here?!" _Maybe that wasn't so smart, snapping at a stranger and you're unarmed. Damn it._  
He looked up, his face shadowed by the hood, and pointed towards the window. _Shit. I had left it open. _But, that still didn't explain how this creep had scaled the side of my house, to climb into my bedroom window.  
"As for who I am, my name is Jack. And I was using your bed to rest. I hope that's alright." He said, shrugging off his hood. His short, straight hair was as white as the snow outside, and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. It was hard not to stare.  
"Well... uhm... I mean, of course that's not alright! This is my home, and you're breaking and entering!" I tried so hard to make myself sound angry, but I was so mesmerized.  
The man-Jack-stood up, and walked over to me. "You're shivering." I pulled my arms in tight around myself, as he traced a fingertip softly over my shoulder, circling me. Chills shot through me.  
"Of course I'm shivering, it's freezing in here! I mean, are those _ice crystals_ on my bed sheets?!" The bedroom was strangely considerably colder than the rest of the house. It had to be because the window was open.  
"Oh, yeah. My bad." He smirked. _His bad? How was the frost on my bed his bad? And why was I standing in the dark with him?_  
"So, are you going to leave now, or...?" I gestured to the door.  
He stepped in close to me, a devilish smirk crossing his face. "Hmm... I like the sound of 'or.' What does 'or' entail?" His breath was cool as he leaned in, laying a soft kiss on my collarbone. "You're shivering, again." He said as a shudder went through me. Placing a finger under my chin, he tilted my head up to look at him. "You have... beautiful eyes." I smiled shyly, looking down.  
In the back of my mind, I was losing it. _Why am I letting this stranger touch me in any manner? This is wrong!_ But on the outside, I was entranced. Something about his cool touch (_why wasn't he warm?_) made me want more. So, when he put his hands on my hips, and I instinctively leaned closer to him, he noticed.  
"Something wrong, Snowflake?" He teased as he dug his fingertips into my hips, pulling me closer.  
"_Nngh..._" I groaned, pulling my arms around his neck. _I shouldn't be doing this._ I could now feel that the spiderweb like details on his hoodie weren't graphics. It was frost, and it was cold. And yet, all the cold seemed to melt away when he tilted my chin back up, and kissed me. His mouth was cool, like he had just eaten a mint, and yet there was a subtle warmth.

Now, don't ask me why, but in this stranger's arms, all of my inhibitions disappeared. He could have been planning to kill me, and it didn't matter because his touch felt so good, and I needed more. So, when he began kissing me more deeply and pulled my hips against his, I didn't fight it, I moved into it. Knotted my fingers into his silky, white hair. Tilted my head into the kiss. Pressed my hips hard against him. And it was all so strange, yet so natural.  
He shifted his hands, pushing my tank top up, pressing his palms against my bare skin. Electricity shot through me, and though I was freezing, a warmth was growing within me. He snaked his hands up my back, making chills shoot up and down my spine. I gave his hair a gentle tug, and moaned into his mouth. Very suddenly, he dragged his nails down my back, and the contrast of the cold all around me, and the fire his nails left in their wake made me nearly fall to my knees. Enough was enough.  
Catching him off guard, I gave him a hard push. He fell back onto the bed, and I was shocked when I saw frost form thickly around him on the bed. _What the hell?_  
I was quickly distracted, though, when he reached up and pulled me on top of him. I buried my face in his neck, trying to hide how red I was turning. "Don't get shy on me now, Snowflake," he teased, grabbing my ass and rocking his pelvis against me. I was suddenly very aware of just how rigid his cock was, and how much I wanted it inside of me.  
I grabbed the hair at the back of his head, and turned his face to mine. I could _feel_ his smug grin, so I caught his lower lip between my teeth, and bit down just enough for it to hurt. He groaned and squeezed my ass until I let go. Then, gently running his hands up my back, he kissed me tenderly.  
When his palms reached my shoulder blades, he broke the kiss, and mused, "So, that's how you like to play?" Before I could respond, he wrapped his arms around me, and flipped me onto my back. I shrieked as we rolled, and locked my arms around his neck.  
Before I could get my bearings, he was biting and sucking on my neck, grinding against me. Instinctively, I moved with him, enjoying the feel of his mouth on my neck, and his cock pressing against me through our clothing. And I lost myself in those sensations. I knotted my hands in his pristine white hair, gently this time. He groaned, nipping and tugging at the flesh on the curve of my neck. He moved lower, licking and kissing, grinding the entire time.  
When he reached the mounds of my breasts, peeking out from beneath my tank top, I felt him smile against my skin, before slowly running his tongue along the curve on each side. Chills shot through me, and I needed more. I quickly yanked my tank top over my head, and he wasted no time. Shifting ever so slightly, he mounded my right breast in his hand, and took it into his mouth. There was a gentle chill behind the warmth of his tongue trailing circles, and flicking rapid-fire lines over my nipple. I bucked my hips in response to the sensation, instigating him to shift further. He slid a hand down my stomach, smoothly sliding beneath my shorts and panties. He teased me, fingertips just barely tracing lines up and down my slit. I could barely stand it. I thrusted my hips towards his hand, and let out a solid moan when he pressed two fingers into my wet cunt. It was like he had held his hand in ice water beforehand. His icy touch was unbearably amazing. He moved his fingers in and out of my, unbearably slowly, while still managing to give my nipple an outstanding amount of attention. He switched his mouth to the neglected breast, giving the nipple a gentle bite before taking it into his mouth.  
"More..." I moaned, and he obliged, removing his focus from my breast only long enough to push my shorts and panties to my ankles. And then he was quickening the pace that his fingers slipped in and out of me. I fell into a haze and was quickly climbing as he fucked me with his fingers and his tongue and teeth worked my nipple. I moaned and sighed, moving my hips against his hand. I was growing closer to climax, and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he began rubbing my clit with his thumb, while his fingers moved feverishly. "Oh, god... Jack!" I cried out as I came, one fist clenched in his hair, the other in the sheet.  
Before I could even come down, he was moving lower, and before I could protest, his tongue was working over my pussy. And oh, god it felt amazing. It was like he had an ice cube in his mouth. I cried out as he licked and sucked all the right places.  
He gave one last good, long lick before coming up and kissing me. He bit tenderly on my bottom lip, and-Oh, god! He was suddenly inside of me. He must've stealthily undone his trousers, because I could feel the entire length of his cool cock slowly pushing into me, all the way to the hilt. He held it there for a moment, kissing me gently. Then, ever so slowly, he began working himself in and out of me. Chills ran up and down my spine as he repeatedly buried himself within me.  
Gradually, his pace quickened. He was running his hands up and down my sides, toying with my breasts, and kissing my neck. He grunted as he buried his face in my hair. His hips slammed against mine, and it felt like the room was getting colder, despite the heat between us.  
The sounds of my moans, and his grunts and growls filled the room. He sat up, still deep inside of me, and wrapped his arms under my back, forcing me to arch into him. And then he was fucking me deeper, and harder, with more hungry ferocity than any man ever had. I could feel every inch of him pumping in and out of me.  
I was climbing fast, and he knew it. He tightened his arms around me, arching me further, while he abused my pussy. I felt a change, and I knew we were both on the edge. He leaned down, just enough to seductively demand, "Cum for me, Snowflake."  
That's all it took. My body tightened up, and I screamed as we climaxed in unison. I almost didn't notice that instead of a warmth filling me, there was an icy sensation, as cold shot through me. I shuddered in his arms as I came down, sighing from the intense orgasm I had just experienced.  
Then I realized that specks of _cold_ were hitting my face and limbs. _What the hell?_ I opened my eyes to see that it was _snowing in my bedroom._ "What the fuck...?" I mused.  
He stopped kissing my neck and collarbone long enough to look up to see what I was so confused about. "Oh yeah," he chuckled, "That happens sometimes. Don't worry. It'll stop in a moment." Still buried inside me, he went back to his ever so tender kissing. And despite being freezing, I was strangely warm, and comfortable.

When I woke up, the sun was shining into my bedroom window, which was closed. The room was warm, and I was fully clothed and tucked into my (_oddly damp_) bed. I stretched, and stood up to walk to the bathroom, when I realized that the carpet under my toes was also damp. And then I noticed my throat was sore.  
I picked up my cell phone off the nightstand and dialed. "Hey, Jen. I'm not going to be able to come into work today." When she asked why, I smiled to myself, remembering the experience (_dream?_) I had in the night. "I caught a cold." She told me to take the day to try to get better, and we disconnected.  
I fell back onto my bed, pulling the comforter around me, relishing the coolness the moisture of the sheets held. It was the only proof I'd had of my guardian's visit. And while I can't prove now that it ever happened, I do hope we have another cold front, soon. I may just forget to close my window once more.


End file.
